PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed work is for a cooperative agreement between Iowa State University Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (ISU VDL) and the FDA Center for Veterinary Medicine Vet-LRN to provide support in three areas: a) testing of veterinary diagnostic samples in the event of large scale animal illnesses for diagnostic purposes. The samples could be animal food/feed/drugs and environmental samples related to feed/food/drug production and/or animal diagnostic necropsy or clinical samples collected by Federal, State, and Local agencies under the coordination of the FDA VPO; b) analytical support for regulatory purposes, including proficiency testing to enhance the quality of test results from veterinary diagnostic laboratories; and c) participation in method development and validation, and matrix extension. The ISU VDL is a full service fully accredited laboratory by the AAVLD which provides cutting edge diagnostic services to the State of Iowa and beyond. The case load at the ISU VDL is unique in the nation because it is predominantly food-animal related. The laboratory is not only the first line of defense in the area of food safety to food animal producers across the country, but also heavily engaged in protection of pet animal health. This project will specifically address issues related to chemical contamination leading to animal illnesses or death. A significant amount of our food animal products are exported overseas to the EU and Asia, markets that are sensitive to food safety. Participation in this cooperative agreement program will also benefit the FDA, the lab and the State of Iowa as all aspects of this project add value to our product-namely, timely and reliable results. The ISU VDL is well equipped and staffed to positively impact the needs of the FDA as outlined in the FOA. Specifically, we have the necessary infrastructure to quickly and accurately diagnose intoxications using animal or environmental samples, and to assist the FDA to develop and validate new tests based on tissues or animal medications. As members and long-term participants in the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN) and also as founding members of Vet-LRN, we have the infrastructure to report out results accurately and efficiently. The quality of our work product is overseen by an independent Quality Assurance Unit. In summary, we have the resources and infrastructure to deliver our work product in a timely manner.